


chaotic dreams

by afropogue



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crushes, Cute, Dreams, Flapjacks, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, benson and troy bond over flapjacks and music, so basically relates to canon lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afropogue/pseuds/afropogue
Summary: benson doesn’t wake up when his alarm goes off, which causes him to wake up late and miss the bus. his neighbor troy sees his predicament and offers him a ride. this wouldn’t be such a big deal if benson didn’t have the fattest crush on him.
Relationships: Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), Minor Kipo Oak/Asher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	chaotic dreams

**Author's Note:**

> -loosely based on a tumblr prompt “i’m a socially anxious introvert and you’re my popular neighbor im too scared to approach but i miss the bus and need a ride for school” or something like that lol

_The first thing Benson sees when he opens his eyes is a tall dark green bush._

_He’s seen this type of bush in movies and tv shows. He looks around, seeing he’s surrounded by hedges. He’s evidently in a maze._

_He looks around. There isn’t any other exit, so he’s just found himself placed in the middle of a maze with no clue where he came from._

_Benson sighs, puffing up his chest and rolling his shoulders back. He had no choice but to go through the maze._

_He embarks in his journey of making it through the maze. It’s not too difficult, minus the occasional dead end._

_He starts walking through the maze for who knows how long. That’s when he starts to wonder where the actual hell is he going? Where does this maze lead to?_

_A pleasant scent suddenly fills his nose. He sniffs the air curiously. It smells delicious and oddly familiar. It smells like....breakfast._

_His nostrils perk up, and it’s like they have a mind of their own as Benson moves around sniffing the air to scope out where it might be coming from. His nose is his makeshift compass, as he uses it to maneuver his way through the maze._

_He doesn’t run into any dead ends, and solely focuses on trying to locate where the scent is coming from._

_The scent grows stronger, which prompts Benson to pick up his pace. He resorts to jogging, before breaking out into a full-on run. It feels like he’s in the mobile game Subway Surfers, running away from the police in a train junkyard, except he’s not being chased by anyway (he hopes) and an evident lack of trains._

_He turns a corner, and almost passes by it but stops when something red catches his eye._

_It’s a giant red button, attached to a hedge._

_Well that’s random._

_He inches closer to it, peering at it curiously. He looks around. Was this some sort of trick? Should he press the button? A button in the middle of nowhere seems suspicious._

_Then again, he was in the middle of a random maze. What’s the worst that could happen?_

_Only one way to find out._

_Benson hesitates for a moment before pressing the button. He closes his eyes, waiting for some sort of impact or a monster to appear out of nowhere. Instead he feels the world spin a little, before everything turns dark._

_Is he dead?_

_Suddenly everything stops spinning. Everything is still black and silent, which causes his nerves increase a little._

_Suddenly a sharp light fills the room, and two doors appear in front of Benson._

_“Choose wisely.” An automated robot voice says out of nowhere, startling the boy._

_He looks back at the doors. One says ‘WAFFLES” and the other says “FLAPJACKS”._

_Pfft, was this even a question?_

_Benson is still reluctant to open either door, but there isn’t any other exit so he doesn’t have a choice._

_He approaches the door labeled “FLAPJACKS” and turns the doorknob._

_He becomes blinded by an bright light, and he uses his elbows to shield his face._

_Now Benson didn’t have many expectations for what awaited him behind the door. He figured it would be something terrifying or crazy, because this whole simulation or whatever he‘s in is giving him strong Alice in Wonderland._

_Instead he finds himself in probably the best place in Earth’s existence._

_Behold him, is a giant field of flapjacks._

_He gasps, staring at the incredible scene in front of him. He huffs out an incredulous laugh._

_He looks down. Even the ground is a carpet of soft flapjacks. They looked fresh new, as if no one had walked on the flapjack floor before him. He still wouldn’t eat it because it just didn’t seem sanitary either way._

_He was in the ultimate paradise._

_Benson runs down the path, staring in awe at all the flapjacks surrounding him. There’s no shrubbery to be seen, only flapjacks on top of flapjacks on top of flapjacks._

_He pulls off a huge piece as he walks by a large stack. It’s still warm, as if it had just come out of the pan. He takes a bite and hums happily at the sweet taste. These were hands down the best pancakes he’s ever tasted, and that’s saying something because he stands by claiming his pancakes are superior to anyone else’s._

_After he finishes the piece he starts grabbing more as he walks along the path of flapjacks, munching happily. Could this dream get any better?_

_His question is answered when he hears a familiar voice._

_“There you are Benson!”_

_Benson looks up mid-bite. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees his crush, Troy, standing right in front of him. He’s looking glorious as always._

_Benson quickly wipes his pancake crumb-coated mouth with his sleeve. “T-Troy? What are you doing here?”_

_“I’m here for you.”_

_Benson sputters, “Wha-me?”_

_Troy nods, looking at him earnestly. God he’s so beautiful, even in his dreams._

_And yeah, he’s aware this is just a weird dream, but he might as well enjoy it before he wakes up to sad reality._

_There’s a faint beeping noise that his ears pick up, but it’s not loud enough to grab Benson’s attention. Plus he’s more occupied with Troy._

_“Come on we’re gonna be late!” Troy says, taking Benson’s hand. Benson is too caught off guard by the contact to ask what they’re gonna be late for, and allows Troy to lead them to wherever. He isn’t sure where they’re going but as long as he’s with Troy, he doesn’t mind._

_Troy takes them to down a couple paths to a dead end, filled with more giant pancakes._

_Benson looks at him in confusion. “Why did we stop here?”_

_Troy just smirks at him and with the whip of his hand, a large flap of a flapjack lifts up to reveal an entrance. He nods toward the entrance as a gesture meaning ‘follow me’ and enters._

_Benson follows him and woah._

_He’s instantly met with the sound of loud pop music. There’s a myriad of people scattered all over the room. A dance floor is in the middle, where most of the people are, with the others mingling and eating on the sidelines. Multicolored LED lights make the room pop and scream ‘party’._

_“Wow.” Is all Benson can say as he scopes out the place._

_It’s a normal room, not a flapjack in sight. He turns around, frowning when he sees that the flapjack covering had been magically replaced by an actual door. Benson pouts a little. He already missed the glorious land of flapjacks._

_“Hey Benson!” a voice shouts from somewhere._

_Benson looks around, trying to navigate where the voice came from. A rapidly waving hand from up front at the DJ booth catches his attention._

_His eyebrows raise at the sight of his older brother behind the DJ booth, dancing along to the music as he mixes it._

_Benson waves back, chuckling to himself. “Hey Dave!”_

_Troy takes his hand again and takes them across the dance floor, leading them over to a less populated spot in a lounge area. They both sit beside each other on one of the leather loveseats._

_Benson is still in awe by everything that’s happened. “This is so cool.”_

_Troy laughs. “I know right. It’s even cooler with you here.”_

_Benson blushes. This was quite possibly the best day of his life. The beeping noise is still ringing in the back of his mind, but he attempts to will it away._

_Troy’s face is now inching closer to him, and Benson’s breath hitches. They’re only seconds away from kissing._

_That’s when the strange beeping noise starts to become more and more irritating. Benson backs away from Troy, pressing his hands over his ears. He winces at the persistent beeping noise._

_“Can someone turn that off?” he groans._

_Troy stares at him in confusion. “Turn what off?“_

_Benson ignores Troy, swiftly turning away from him while keeping his hands over his ears. He presses harder, hoping it’ll block out the noise but to no avail._

_“Benson? Benson are you alright?”_

_He hears Troy’s worried voice in the background but it’s simply a faint buzz in the background as the beeping noise overthrows any other noise._

_“Argh make it stop...make it stop! Turn it off! Make it stop! Make it stop!”_

“MAKE IT STOP!” Benson shouts as he abruptly sits up from his bed. He takes a moment to catch his breath, remnants of his dream flickering through his head. He shakes his head and looks around.

There’s no unlimited flapjacks, no music blasting, and sadly, most of all, no Troy.

Benson suddenly registers a beeping sound, the beeping sound that oddly resembles the persistent beeping in his dream....

_His alarm!_

Benson quickly reaches over his bedside-table and picks up his phone, checking the time. _7:23 am._

Benson’s eyes widen. The background beeping in his dream had been his damn phone alarm. He had been so immersed in his dream that he hadn’t registered it was actually his alarm.

Which means he now only had about 7 minutes until the bus would arrive. All remnants of sleep melt away as his fatigue is replaced with anxiety. He could _not_ be late today.

Benson flings the covers off of his body and jumps out of bed. He scrambles to get ready. He throws on a lilac button-up shirt layered under his favorite sweater-the white one with a graphic of a cat head on it-and tugs on some brown pants. 

He runs into the bathroom and swiftly brushes his teeth. He may be running late for the bus, but he’d be damned if he went to school with the nasty aftertaste of morning grossness lingering in his mouth. 

He puts on his socks and slips on his sneakers. Then he picks up his backpack sitting on his desk chair, only putting an arm through one of the straps and letting it hang halfway off his back as he rushes out of his room.

Times like this he’s regrets not having his drivers permit yet. 

He’s at the end of the hall when he pauses, possessing the strong feeling that he’s forgetting something. He scratches his head, and the bare feeling on his head makes his eyes widen in realization. His cap!

Benson knows he’s on the verge of missing the bus but runs back to his room anyway. He picks up his cap, a pale-green baseball cap that he wears almost every day, and places it on his head. He nods affirmatively before running back out of the room. He’d adjust it better on the bus.

He hears the loud huff of the bus, the one that he usually hears when the bus driver is closing the door. He quickly flings open the door and closes it, running toward the bus.

The bus that is currently driving away.

“Wait! Stop!” Benson raises a hand, running after the bus. The bus doesn’t stop, and Benson can’t tell if the bus driver just didn’t see him or if he intentionally ignored him. Something tells him that it was the latter.

The bus seems moves farther and farther away the faster Benson runs. Eventually it reaches the end of the the block before disappearing down the road. Benson slows down in his running, realizing his efforts are futile.

He groans, throwing his head back at the sky. “NOOOOOOO!” he yells, closing his eyes and dropping to his knees dramatically. It’s not like anyone would see him, since all his peers were inside that bus on their way to school, unlike him.

He really had to wake up from a glorious dream of flapjacks and Troy, only for him to end up missing the bus anyway. The universe really said screw Benson lives.

Normally he wouldn’t care and take the opportunity to just chill at home, but he has to do an English presentation with Kipo today, and had even promised her they’d practice before class started.

He couldn’t even ask his brother Dave to drop him off at school, as he had left for one of his random excursions yesterday, and who knows when he would be back.

“Um, are you okay?” a voice from behind him asks.

Benson opens his eyes and looks behind him.

_Oh god._

It’s Troy Sandoval. Aka one of his neighbors, aka his schoolmate, aka the boy of his dreams.

The tanned skinned boy is standing in his driveway, staring at Benson with concern.

Benson quickly stands up, dusting off any remaining dirt particles that may have gotten on his pants. “O-oh um h-hey Troy. What a-are you doing here?”

Troy raises an eyebrow, gesturing to the yard beside him. “This is my house.”

That’s when Benson remembers he literally ran  
down the block to chase the bus. And of course he just had to have stopped in front of his crush’s house.

“O-oh right.” Benson says sheepishly, blushing. Oh god this was so embarrassing, _could this day get any worse?_

Troy just chuckles a little. “Want to enlighten me on why you were shouting in the middle of the sidewalk?”

“Oh um I was trying to catch the bus.” Benson replies, very embarrassed. This was _not_ the way he wanted to talk to Troy.

Not that he had a certain way of talking to him in mind before this. Troy is way too out of his league. He’s one of the most popular kids at school. He’s a member of the soccer team, and his intellect and excellent grades make him a model student, so he’s basically the most perfect human being Benson has ever laid his eyes on.

It’s not that Troy is mean or unapproachable. In fact, he’s one of the nicest people Benson has ever met. Not a single person at school dislikes him, because he’s just that friendly and sweet. It’s one of the many reasons why he’s so popular.

Benson is just too scared to go up to him. What would he even say? _Hi my name is Benson and I think you’re really cute and I‘m 99.9% sure you’re the love of my life_ and just hope he doesn’t march away in disgust? Not to mention Benson was the epitome of awkward around him. 

Okay, so maybe Troy wouldn’t march away in disgust, but he still didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. 

Troy frowns. “Oh did you miss it? I’m sorry man.”

Benson shrugs, looking down. “It’s cool. Usually I wouldn’t care too much but I was supposed to meet up with my friend so we could go over our presentation.” 

Troy purses his lips. Then he perks up, as if he’s just received an idea. “Oh! I can give you a ride.” he suggests.

Benson’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“Yeah of course! I was just about to leave for school anyway.”

Him and Troy in the car....alone? Was Benson ready for that? He was definitely not ready for that. The thought alone made him blush.

But he couldn’t let Kipo down. He could technically say no to Troy and stay home and totally lie to Kipo, explaining how he missed the bus and couldn’t come to school. She‘s so sweet that she’d understand, plus she’s great at public speaking and was more than capable of doing the presentation on her own if she really needed to, but he knows he’d still be overwhelmed with guilt and didn’t want to do that to his friend. Plus he’d eventually have to present his part for his grade at some point, so he might as well do it today with Kipo instead of waiting for tomorrow and doing it on his own.

“Are...are you sure?” Benson asks him reluctantly. 

Troy nods. “Yeah of course. I-I mean only if you want to though.” he says, ducking his head and scratching the back of his neck. If Benson didn’t know any better he’d say he looks...shy?

That’s weird, Troy usually looked confident. Benson must be making him feel awkward with his awkwardness, that’s the only possible explanation. 

Benson wants to say no to his offer so bad, he didn’t need to embarrass himself more than he already has. Who knows what he’d blurt out while being alone in a car with the object of his affections.

“Okay!” He says instead against his better judgement. _Here we go._

Troy smiles at him before turning to unlock his car, and Benson swoons right then and there. It should be illegal for someone’s smile to be that pretty.

Benson quickly follows Troy to his car. He slips into the passenger seat, shutting the door behind him. 

The atmosphere is a little tense-at least on Benson’s end. His heart is practically pounding against his chest. Hopefully Troy can’t hear it. He hopes his nervousness isn’t obvious.

He keeps his eyes straight in front of him because maybe if he doesn’t look at Troy’s face, he won’t make a fool of himself.

Troy backs up out of the driveway, checking the mirror to see if anyone is behind him, before moving out on to the main road.

Troy glances over at Benson, furrowing his eyebrows in concern at his state. “Are you okay?”

Benson takes another silent deep breath before reluctantly turning his head to Troy, giving him a forced smile that he hopes doesn’t look as uncomfortable as it feels.

“Y-yeah I’m fine! I-I’m t-totally fine!”

Troy looks unconvinced. “Really? You look really tense.”

 _Well, so much for not being obvious._ “N-nope I’m fine. Not nervous at all.”

Troy smirks slightly, turning his eyes back to the road. “Never said you were nervous.”

Benson groans internally. _Could he be anymore obvious?_

“Listen, if you’re scared about your presentation, don’t be. I’m sure you’ll do great! Kipo says you’re a great speaker.”

Benson almost sighs in relief. Troy thinks he’s nervous about the stupid presentation and doesn’t suspect it’s because of his raging crush on the other boy. But then Benson plays back what he said.

“Wait, how did you know my partner is Kipo?”

Troy expression turns into that bashful one he had earlier, and Benson can see a tint of red on his cheeks from his side profile.

“O-oh uh Kipo was talking about a project and said you were her partner.” 

Oh right, he forgot Kipo was friends with Troy. They were childhood friends, and Benson saw Kipo talking to Troy often. He’d probably be jealous of their closeness if he wasn’t aware of Kipo’s giant crush on their friend Asher.

“Oh. Well thanks. I’m just gonna try my best, you know?” Benson says, face still burning. God he was so awkward, it probably would’ve been less painful to sit with the guilt of bailing on kipo in the comfort of his home.

Troy nods. “That’s the spirit!”

A slightly awkward silence passes between the two of them. Benson wants to say something, spark up a conversation like any other normal person would, but he just doesn’t know what to say. He’s scared that he’ll say something super embarrassing, and he’d rather not spend the rest of his life mulling over whatever humiliating thing that would surely come out of his mouth. 

“Mind if I play some music?” Troy thankfully asks, breaking the silence.

Benson just nods. The silence was killing him.

Troy reaches into the glove compartment, pulling out a cassette tape. It looks familiar. He places the cassette tape into the cassette slot. Benson straightens his posture, watching him curiously. He thought he was the only person who still owned cassette tapes. 

Benson doesn’t know what he was expecting, but he definitely doesn’t expect to hear one of his all-time favorite artists fill the car.

He gasps, turning to Troy with a wide smile on his face. “You listen to Oz the Originator too?!”

Troy seems just as surprised that he knows who Oz the Originator is. “Of course. I love Oz the Originator, he’s one of my favorite old-school rappers.” 

“SAME!!” Benson concurs enthusiastically. He looks away in embarrassment. “Erm sorry. I’ve just never met another person my age who listens to him.”

“It’s totally okay. And I feel you, Oz has done so much for the hip hop industry and it seems like everyone’s forgot about him! It’s a monstrosity.” Troy states, smiling.

“I know right!” _Finally someone who gets him!_

They engage in conversation about Oz the Originator and other music artists they listen to. Benson finds out that he and Troy have very similar music tastes.

Troy even raps along to some of the songs that come on, and who is Benson to resist joining along?

They burst into laughter after singing a few songs. This car ride was turning out better than he thought.

“Say, how did you miss the bus anyway? Did you oversleep?” Troy questions.

Benson nods. “Yeah. Had a really vivid dream.” _That you were in._

Troy’s eyebrows raise. He spares a glance at him. “Oh really? What was it about?”

Benson laughs nervously. “Oh it was really weird you don’t wanna know.”

“Humor me.”

 _Just lie, just make up a completely normal dream. Wait, what even constitutes as a normal dream?_

“Um...well...I was in a land of unlimited flapjacks.” Benson blurts the last sentence quickly, hoping Troy doesn’t quite pick up on it. _So much for making up something normal._

Unfortunately, Troy’s ears are not as weak as he had hoped. Troy is grinning at him, but not in the mocking way he expected. “Flapjacks?” Troy echoes amused.

Well no backing out now. “Yeah, flapjacks are my favorite food so I guess my mind decided to manifest a dream of that,” Benson nervously laughs, “I really...love flapjacks.” 

Troy lights up, beaming at him. “Really? I love flapjacks too!”

It was official. Troy was his soulmate.

“Oh w-wow really?” Benson asks a little dubiously, expecting Troy to have made fun of him. Benson mentally face palms because well _duh, who doesn’t like flapjacks?_ Of course Troy likes flapjacks.

“Yeah! I make them all the time for my dad and I. We have the best recipe.” Troy whispers, leaning a little closer as if he’s sharing a secret.

Benson scoffs. The lightness of their conversation eases the anxiety he initially had and he musters up the confident to retort, “Well not to brag but actually _I_ have the best recipe in the world.” 

“Oh really?” Troy asks teasingly.

Benson nods affirmatively. “Definitely. You haven’t had real flapjacks unless you’ve had my flapjacks, it’s literally science.”

Troy chuckles. He turns to him, giving him the softest smile, which makes Benson’s stomach flutter uncontrollably. 

“I’ll have to try them sometime.” Troy says. His voice is earnest, as if he genuinely wants to try Benson’s flapjacks one day.

Troy Sandoval is up for trying his flapjacks. _Troy Sandoval wants to try his flapjacks!!_ He had to be dreaming. Maybe he never missed the bus and this is all part of that weird dream sequence, because no way this was actually happening to him.

Benson subtly pinches himself, wincing when he feels the sharp influx of pain. Yup, this was definitely real life.

Troy and Benson continue to make conversation about random things. Flapjacks, music, school, and snippets about their other interests. 

Time passed quickly as Troy drove them to the school. Benson was so caught up in talking to Troy that he barely registered that they had pulled into the school parking lot. Benson internally groans, scowling at the school building and the students scattered about. 

The car ride had ended too soon for Benson’s liking.

Troy parks the car before turning the engine off. He doesn’t get out of the car right away, or tell Benson to get out. He rests both his hands on the wheel, looking out at the scene of students mingling and entering the building in front of them. He sighs. “Here we are.”

He sounds just as unhappy about them arriving just as much as Benson does. “Yeah....”

A beat passes and Benson clears his throat, tugging on the strap of his backpack. “I um, I had a good time. Thanks for giving me a ride.” 

Troy waves him off. “Of course. I’m always available. T-To give you a ride of course!” 

And then there’s that shy look on his face again. He rubs the back of his neck, looking down at his lap before looking up over at Benson. Benson wonders why he looks so nervous all of a sudden? “Uh Benson?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you...like to do this again some time?” Troy asks shyly.

Benson blinks. What? “You mean you’d like me to ride with you to school again?”

Troy nods, looking at him hopefully. “I like you, Benson. I didn’t expect this car ride to be so fun. I’ve never clicked with someone as much as I do with you.”

Benson’s heart rate increases. Troy Sandoval likes him? He like, _like-likes_ him? His crush isn’t one-sided?!

“Y-you like me?” Benson asks, flabbergasted.

“Yeah, I actually have for a while. I’ve always wanted to talk to you more, but I never really got a chance to.”

Benson is beyond shocked. He never would’ve guessed Troy of all people was interested in him. How did he not notice?

Well, okay, he did go out of his way to avoid Troy sometimes, only because he was terrified of humiliating himself in front of him, but if he had known Troy liked him then he would’ve approached him sooner.

“Oh wow,” Benson rubs his arm, face burning, “I-I like you too. A lot.”

Benson watches a bright smile form on Troy’s gorgeous face, and it takes everything in him not to whip out his phone and snap a picture. 

“O-oh. Well that’s good. We should do this again sometime.”

Benson can only nod profusely, giving him a small smile. They just stare at each other for a moment, neither of them having the desire to look away.

Troy is the first to look away, tints of red evident on his cheeks. He un-clicks his seat belt and takes his keys out of the ignition. He gives Benson another smile before taking his things and heading out of the car. Benson blinks himself out of his stupor and quickly follows suit.

Troy walks around the car over to Benson’s side. “Let’s go?”

Benson nods. He and Troy head to the school building, making small conversation as they walk. It’s surprisingly not awkward even after they’ve both essentially confessed their feelings for each other in the car.

They walk into the building. 

“Hey Troy!” a voice calls.

The two boys turn to see a group of guys standing across the hallway, talking and laughing amongst each other. There‘s even a sprinkle of girls in the group talking with the guys. It’s undoubtably the popular kids. 

There’s a guy waving at Troy, who Benson presumes is the one who called him. The guy is waving him over, gesturing him to come over to him and the group.

Troy nods at the boy, giving a small wave back. Suddenly Troy takes Benson’s hand, pulling him to the side of the lobby they were in. Benson’s eyes widen slightly at the sudden contact, but he isn’t complaining. He’s getting some _serious_ deja vu.

Troy takes out his phone. “Would you like to exchange numbers? You know, so you can give me a call or shoot me a text if you need a ride next time.” He says, blushing.

Troy wants to exchange numbers?! _Could this day get any better?_

“O-oh. I mean yeah! Yeah totally.” He doesn’t really think it’s necessary to text him since he could literally just walk down the block to Troy’s house but he wasn’t going to tell Troy that. No way would he pass up on the opportunity to get Troy’s number.

Plus, something told him that asking for a ride wasn’t the only thing he’d be texting Troy for.

Benson takes out his phone and they exchange numbers. 

“Well I gotta go, catch you later?”

Benson nods, still a bit dazed from everything that’s happened because is this real life right now?

Troy turns to leave but then he pauses. Benson is about to go leave and find Kipo when Troy leans over and places a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Benson‘s his whole body freezes. The only part of him that’s active is his rapidly beating heart. His eyes are the size of saucers as he watches Troy pull away.

Troy shoots him one last grin before walking away to meet up with his friends.

If Benson’s face was burning before, it’s practically on fire now. He slowly lifts up a hand, touching the spot where Troy kissed him.

“Benson!” a familiar piping voice calls his name.

Benson doesn’t even turn toward the sound. He’s still frozen in place, still processing what just happened.

He barely registers the hand hitting his shoulder. “Benson!” 

He suddenly feels hands place themselves on his shoulders, shaking him vigorously. The forceful shaking snaps Ben out of his daze. He blinks at the girl who was shaking his shoulders.

“Kipo?”

“Benson! I thought you were having a stroke!” Kipo says. She examines his shocked expression, raising an eyebrow and questions, “What happened? Why do you look so shocked?”

“I....he....we....Oz...kiss...flapjacks!” Benson sputters, a little breathless.

Kipo giggles. “Can you repeat that in English for me please?” 

“Troy kissed me on the cheek.”

Kipo’s eyes practically pop out of their sockets. “Troy?! Troy Sandoval?! The Troy you’ve been not-to-subtly pining over for months now? He kissed you?!” 

Benson nods distractedly. His eyes had made his way back to Troy’s figure, where he was amongst the group of his friends, laughing at something someone said. He really won, didn’t he. 

Kipo giggles. She already knows how whipped Benson is for Troy, and she’s curious to know what happened between them to impel Troy to kiss his cheek, especially since Benson is usually the one hiding from Troy.

“Well you better tell me all about it. We should get to class, we have about ten minutes before it starts and we should go over the presentation at least once.”

Benson nods, still half dazed. “Yeah....”

Kipo giggles again, linking arms with Benson and leading them in the direction of their classroom. She starts chattering about some random video Asher showed her apparently, but Benson’s mind is still preoccupied about the cheek kiss.

A small smile breaks out on his face as he thinks about the pressure of Troy’s soft lips on his cheek. 

He supposes dreams really do come true, even if he isn’t frolicking in a land of flapjacks with Troy.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what this was either hope y’all enjoyed it tho 💕
> 
> also for the field of flapjacks, im bad at describing things but basically imagine mandu’s cheese dream in the mullholand episode but with flapjacks in benson’s case lol
> 
> my twitter and tumblr are both @afropogue !!


End file.
